


Come On Over

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Power in Love [9]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by AliciaXena invites her new friend over to play...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).  
> \--  
> Rating: G 
> 
> Summary: Xena invites Hercules over to play... 
> 
> Disclaimer: There's no way in Tartarus that I own them, Baby! 
> 
> Notes: Okay, I know they didn't actually have springs and things back then, but if they can have bras and stuff, then I can have bouncy beds! hehehe

Xena stood in front of Alcmene, looking up at her with a hopeful expression. Ares was off tending a war in Cyrra that he wanted to encourage, so Xena had been left in the temple on her own. So naturally, Xena had transported herself to Hercules' place to ask if he could play...   
  
Alcmene shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Xena, but I need to go to the market today, and I don't want to leave you and Hercules by yourself, just in case something happens."   
  
Xena's shoulders fell, a sad expression replacing her earlier one. After a short pause, she brightened. "Hercules can come with me! We can play in my room at the temple. The priestesses are there, they won't bother us, but they're there if we need them..."   
  
Alcmene smiled at the tiny goddess that stood before her. She couldn't resist the little girl. "Okay, Xena, but there will be ground rules." Xena nodded. "Number one, no leaving your room unless you have to. Number two, neither of you is to go anywhere near the weapons when my son is there."   
  
Xena butted in. "But Ares lets me-"   
  
One look from Alcmene shut her up. "Yes, ma'am."   
  
Alcmene smiled, then called for her son. Apparently, Hercules had been eavesdropping, because his face appeared in the doorway almost immediately and he grinned. "So, I can go?"   
  
His mother nodded. "But you can't touch anything in the temple itself, Hercules. Ares isn't all that fond of you, and he won't be pleased if anything happens."   
  
Hercules scowled. He didn't want to get in trouble and he didn't want to get Ares mad at him, because of who he was. Not just his older brother, but the God Of War.   
  
Xena brushed Alcmene's concern off. "Don't worry. Ares lets me do anything. 'On the 'dition that it doesn't hurt me'..." she repeated Ares' words to her from months ago.   
  
"Okay, well, you had better be going."   
  
Xena took Herc's hand and grinned. The two children waved goodbye to Alcmene as they disappeared in a flash of light.   
  
*~*~*   
  
They reappeared in Xena's room in the Halls Of War. It was her favorite room, and if they were confined there, then Xena wanted to be in her best room. Hercules looked around. "Cool!"   
  
Xena grinned, she wanted to show off a bit, and since Hercules was her only human friend, he'd be the recipient. "What do you think?"   
  
Hercules' gaze locked onto the king size bed at the other end of the room. "Can we jump on the bed?"   
  
Xena frowned. "Why?" Sometimes, she really didn't understand mortals...   
  
He shrugged. "It's fun. Mom never let's me jump on hers."   
  
Xena considered it. "Well, okay. I still don't get it, though."   
  
The two climbed up onto the bed and started jumping. Xena giggled. It was fun...   
  
...until Hercules fell off...   
  
Xena stopped jumping and bit her lip. "Oh-oh..."   
  
Herc shook his head a little. "I'm okay."   
  
Xena sighed with relief. "Good. Your Mom would kill me if you got hurt." She looked around her room for something to do. She spied the mirror. "Let's play!" she ran over to the dressing table and picked up the small mirror.   
  
The two of them sat on the bed as Xena made the mirror float in mid-air. "Hey, since I'm half-god, can I learn how to do that?"   
  
Xena frowned. "I don't know. You'll have to ask Zeus. Anyway, watch the mirror..."   
  
They both sat silently as an image appeared. They watched as Aphrodite, invisible to the general populous, started zapping mortals, throwing them together in the name of love.   
  
"What's she doing?" Herc asked.   
  
"I think she's making people fall in love with each other..." Xena told him. "Now, let's play a little game with Aunt 'Dite..." she giggled. The goddess pointed to the mirror, and the two kids watched as a pale violet light swirled around the loving couple. They pulled apart from their kiss and started doing some sort of dance in the middle of the market.   
  
They saw Aphrodite's eyes go wide, as she turned her head left and right, trying to see who was interfering in her business.   
  
Hercules and Xena fell back on the bed, giggling like the two mischievous children they were. They both froze, however, when Cupid appeared in the room, a stern look on his face. Xena tried her very best 'absolutely innocent and adorable' expression as she faced him.   
  
"What do you think Mom's going to do when she finds out, Xe?" he asked as he sat down on the large bed next to his little friend.   
  
"Sit me down and say that I'm 'dorable?" she tried.   
  
He shook his head.   
  
"Tell me that I'm too much like Ares?"   
  
Cupid considered it, but still shook his head.   
  
Xena's face fell. "Tell Ares that I messed up her life and cause irrevocable damage to her mental health, so she's gonna have some ther'putical fun with his warlords?"   
  
Cupid nodded.   
  
"Oh-oh..."   
  
Cupid chuckled. "Oh-oh is right, kiddo. Mom's gonna think that Ares' isn't bringing you up right..."   
  
"Aunt 'Dite will get over it. I'm her favorite little chicka, 'member? But Ares isn't gonna be happy, is he?" she asked.   
  
"Dad's gonna be - " Cupid broke off.   
  
Xena frowned in thought. "Does this mean that he won't marry me when I grow up?"   
  
Cupid scoffed. "Where did you get that idea, kid?"   
  
Hercules was interested in that one too. "Why would you want to marry him?"   
  
Xena folded her arms and glared at the two males. "Ares is the bestest!" she noticed their dubious looks and stuck her chin out stubbornly. "You wouldn't understand! You're not girls."   
  
"Xeeennnnaaaaa!!!!!!" came the roar from nearby.   
  
The goddess' eyes went wide as she recognized Ares' voice. "Oh-oh..."   
  
Even Cupid flinched at the loud bellow. Hercules cringed. "I don't think he's ever going to stop being mad enough to marry you, Xena..."   
  
The dark-haired goddess sniffled...   
  


The End


End file.
